


As if it were me that he's holding

by pandacheeze



Category: Berserk
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: When Schierke sees Casca's memory of her intimate moment with Guts from a first person point of view, the young witch's imagination runs wild.





	As if it were me that he's holding

 

In Casca's memories, the woman's own voice is muted. Schierke and Farnese can only hear Guts' voice. The proximity and the angle of looking through Casca's eyes makes them feel as if they were the one directly interacting with him. So once the spellcasting duo come across a particular piece of memory where they suddenly see Guts without a single piece of cloth on, moving above Casca's own form in a way that makes her bare breasts jiggle, Schierke feels as if it's _her_ whom Guts is making love to. 

For all her tutting that Schierke is too young for this kind of thing, Farnese soon becomes engrossed in the steamy scene before them. Her fingers slacken, allowing Schierke to peep through the spaces easily.

Entranced, the young witch watches how Guts' abs flex while he thrusts languidly in between the svelte thighs, causing her breasts to undulate in tune with the smooth motion of his hips. The bulging muscles throughout the rest of his torso ripple. Beads of sweat roll down his temple before falling off his chin. 

Upper half propped up by his elbows, Guts has his eyes closed blissfully and his lips parted slightly. Low, rumbling groans escape his throat. Sometimes his brows twitch as he gasps out in ecstasy.

When Guts' eyes – _both_ eyes– flutter open, Schierke’s breath hitches. A passionate flame burns bright behind those twin orbs. His lustful, lidded gaze holds so many emotions, more intense than she thought was ever possible to convey with mere sight alone. 

Hips never faltering, the warrior bends down to lick and suckle one of her nipples, red tongue swirling the round bud around until it's glistening with spit. She tangles her fingers in his midnight locks to press him against her bosom, and he nuzzles her cleavage zealously.

Her encompassing touch, taste, and scent seem to drive Guts wilder. His movements quicken, broad shoulders quaking as he slams into her with more speed and force. It excites Schierke to see the usually poised swordsman turn into this mad, rutting beast.

Guts trails his mouth up her bouncing breasts, panting and snarling all the way. Every time he pauses to nip a random spot, Schierke gets a good look at his canines. They're sharp enough to draw blood, but the large male must be holding himself back so as to not mar her skin.

Not needing to be as gentle with him as he is with her, her dainty fingers claw at his back and nape, as if searching for an anchor amid the tidal waves of euphoric sensations. Then suddenly, the image of Guts hovering above her changes into an upside down forest floor before her vision blacks out for almost a minute.

Once she cracks her eyelids open again, Guts' lips have relocated to her shoulder. His face is outside her field of sight, which is now filled with a close-up of his corded neck instead. The tendons along its side shift as he sucks and possibly bites her skin, self-restraint apparently thrown out the window. 

Then Guts' neck muscles tense up as his jaw clamps down on her shoulder. At the same moment, his hips collide against hers one last, brutal time. The guttural moans that he's making are those of undiluted pleasure, causing even more heat to pool in the pit of Schierke’s stomach.

In the blink of an eye, the mystical floating screen in front of Schierke and Farnese dissolves into a smoky haze. Schierke snaps out of it and sees the black dog carry the porcelain shard between its fangs to Casca's metaphorical coffin. It drops the piece onto the broken doll, tail wagging serenely while the doll repairs itself.

"Sh-Should we proceed to find Casca's next memory piece?" Schierke asks Farnese. If she weren't grasping her wooden staff, Schierke’s pretty sure that she'd be wringing her hands like the terribly abashed little lady that she is.

"Yes. L-Let's," comes the blond's equally flustered reply, cheeks aflame from beholding what can only be described as porn.

Throughout the next few hours (or days? Who really knows how time works here in this dream realm?), that explicit scene replays in an endless loop in Schierke’s mind. She never would have thought that their party's usually taciturn leader would be so... animalistic in bed. He fucks just like he fights, practically radiating power.

One thing for sure is that after they return to the real world, Schierke might not be able to look at their aloof, barrel-chested swordsman the same way again. _Ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Berserk is being reprinted in Thailand. So happy!


End file.
